


Special Events

by RebelATS



Series: Reblicah Shepard Chronicles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aliens, Biting, Bonding, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Bites, Mass Effect 2, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Painting, Paragon Commander Shepard, Romance, Soldier (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turians, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelATS/pseuds/RebelATS
Summary: "I think she is ready,” Garrus Vakarian reassured himself, remembering all of the treasured moments he shared with his beloved Commander. He wondered if she will accept it or if she will refuse. The overwhelming feeling of panic and excitement simultaneously raced through his veins. This was really going to happen. As the Gunnery Chief was occupied contemplating Reblicah Shepard's answer, the Commander was busy co-organizing an artistic showcase that would speak volumes about their relationship.





	1. Treasured Moments

**Chapter 1 – Treasured Moments**

 

  Commander Reblicah (Reby) Shepard came through the door of the main battery with a large grin upon her face. She leaned up against the wall and watched her Gunnery Chief, Garrus Vakarian, turn away from his console. Her turian companion always seemed to light up whenever she visited.

  “Calibrations?” she asked.

  “Always… you would think with all the technology we have in this galaxy, they would at least find a way to make these damn things calibrate themselves.”

  “I completely agree. I would love to have you around more instead of tinkering with these batteries. Which is what brings me here, do you have any plans this weekend?”

  “Just to spend time with you,” he smirked.

  “Good answer,” blushing, “Because we are attending a gallery exhibition at the Citadel.”

  “A gallery event? That hardly seems like something you would go to.”

  “Typically I wouldn’t. I find most of them boring but this one is special.”

  “Special?”

  “You’ll see, come to my quarters in about an hour.”

  “You know as well as I do that I cannot wait an hour.”

  “But waiting is half the fun.”

  “Damn you.”

  “Trust me. I’ll make it worth it.”

  As soon as she entered, she was gone. Garrus looked at the vacant spot Shepard left behind. He loved it when she came down to visit him, ever since the SR1. Every time the door opened, he secretly hoped it was her. Sometimes he was disappointed to find other crew members attempting to distract him. But when he saw her come through those doors, the world seemed to stop, giving them a brief moment to themselves. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side every minute of every day but there was always something coming between them. From fighting all over the galaxy to avoiding impending attacks, from onboard disagreements to even these stupid calibrations, time was always sparse so any moment they had together became a treasured memory.

  Turning back to his console, Garrus let out a sign. He had the constant nagging that he could never be good enough for her. Shepard could have anyone, she was a damned celebrity. Everyone heard of the great Commander Shepard or at least of something she accomplished. Killing thousands and saving millions, the war hero. Idolized by soldiers and civilians, everyone wanted her or to be her. What made him special?

  Most humans still had a dislike for turians, still sore from the First Contact War. They were making it uncomfortable for them to be seen in public. He could always feel their eyes glaring them down. ‘I cannot believe the Commander is with a turian!’ he remembered one screaming. They wanted their savior to be with another human, especially the Terra Firma party. But they know very little of her past. She had an exchange with a human… her Staff Lieutenant, Kaidan Alenko. That name burned as it left his mind. Seeing their relationship enfold, Alenko appreciated Shepard but their dreams seemed so empty. Granted, Kaidan could give her a life Garrus never could, a settled life with a family. He despised Alenko after the event on Horizon, instead of being thrilled of Reblicah being alive, he paid more attention to her working under Ceberus. Shepard found out shortly afterwards the news of him moving on after her death. Garrus knew he would have stayed true to the end of his life, never finding another companion. No one could ever replace Shepard.

  Garrus shared the same view as Captain Hannah Shepard. He could only imagine how her mother felt when she received the information about her daughter’s resurrection. Reminiscing the day Reby dragged him out to meet Mom. Hannah opened the door and immediately hugged her daughter tightly, tears eluding from both their eyes. Then Hannah greeted her daughter’s companion with a hug. Garrus was prepared for the worse but soon realized that her mother approved. He particularly remembered the conversation he shared with the Captrain when Reby went to find her old photo albums.

  “My daughter has told me so much about you. You two have been through so much. I just wish you two were together sooner.”

  “Trust me, I think about it every day.”

  “You seem like the faithful type. Even after her death, you would have stayed loyal.”

  “It must be a turian thing,” he joked.

  “I want you to know,” she looked around, making sure her daughter wasn’t near, “You have my blessing. Call it a mother’s intuition but I can see it in both your eyes, you need each other. I already consider you a part of the family.”

  “I really appreciate that,” he said right before Reblicah strolled back into the room wearing a cap she found in one of her old boxes. She brought in an armful of albums donning pictures from her younger years. They spent all night talking, mostly finding ways of embarrassing Reby. Every time she blushed, she would pull her baseball cap down to cover her eyes. This was enough encouragement for Garrus and Hannah to continue. He never felt so warm and welcomed before. This is not what he was used to.

  Garrus could hear the conversations with his father playing like a broken record. ‘Follow it by the book,’ but if he did that, he would have never met the Commander, his mentor, his best friend, his mate. Then there was his mother… as much as he tried to do something for her he was always shot down. How he wished Reby could meet her. One drunken night, when expressing his basis for feeling alone in the world, he mentioned his mother. Shepard silently sat there staring at him. Those vivid eyes… they could pierce through every layer of his soul. She placed her hands on his, feeling comfort radiate from her fingertips.

  Shortly after that night, he received a personal message from a leading Corpalis Syndrome doctor. It stated that if his mother wanted treatment, any and all expenses have been covered by a very generous donor. Of course, Reblicah would do this while she was away, giving plenty of time for him to dwell on it. He isolated himself in the main battery, patiently waiting. Trying to figure out what to say, falling short on words that accurately described the situation. The moment Reby arrived back on the Normandy, Garrus approached her. So many feelings ran through his veins, he didn’t know how to respond to her contribution. No matter what he attempted to say, her only reply was, ‘We share similar goals, Vakarian, to change the world for the better. If an opportunity comes for me to save a life, you know I will.’

  “She _IS_ too good for me!” he cried pounding his fist on the console. But she completed him. Garrus couldn’t deny the way his heart felt every time he saw her. He first realized he had feelings for the Commander shortly after leaving the Normandy to return to C-Sec. Thinking about her day and night, remembering every time she visited him by the Mako. The way she smiled at him, the way he felt so welcomed in her presence, there had to be something between them. He toyed with the idea of sending her a personal message, just to get a response, any response, but he could never think of what to say. Then the news of her death arose. It was too late to confess his feelings. For two years, he would talk to himself, hoping that Shepard was listening, that her spirit was there next to him. For two years, he felt himself die inside a little bit more with each passing day, allowing the empty void she left to grow. He constantly visited her memorial on Elysium, hoping to see her ghost walking around.

  Feeling there was nothing more for him, he became a vigilante. He was going to die trying to make the world better, just as Reblicah would have wanted. For the first time in his life, he felt proud of his accomplishments, he even received the name Archangel. He became the single threat that shook the balance on Omega. Then things got sloppy, he bottlenecked himself, cornered from every angle. The Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack began working together with one goal in mind, to take out the turian named Archangel. This was it, all hope was gone. Garrus knew it wouldn’t be long until he joined Shepard… but not until he made his final stand.

  Every time he looked down his scope, another body would fall. Gang members, mercenaries, rebels, they all became victims to each chambered round. “Soon Reby,” he muttered as his supplies slowly dwindled. Garrus saw the next wave of unlucky customers come onto the bridge. He pulled up his sniper gun, placed the scope to his eye, and froze. “Shepard?”  He saw her ghost… but she looked so real. Maybe he finally lost it. Garrus fired a concussive round, hoping the ghost would disappear. It was a direct hit but the Doppelganger remained. This could only mean… it was her! And she was… alive! Immediately he felt every heart beat pound against his chest, his fingers tremble upon the trigger, his eyes swelling up with tears. Trying so hard to not to allow his emotions to blur his judgment, chanting “Deep breaths, Vakarian.”

  “Archangel?” That was Reby’s voice, no doubting that. Just the way she said his alias sent shockwaves through him. Garrus removed his helmet and set it aside. Sat down on the arm rest of the closest chair and replied, “Shepard. I thought you were dead.”

  “Garrus! What are you doing here?” she came over with open arms and hugged him, squeezing as tightly as she could. His eyes clenched shut, breathing in every bit of her. His senses coming back to life, it felt so good to be alive again.

  “Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice.”

  “You okay?”

  “Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face,” he responded. Shepard had no idea how she saved his life, in more ways than one.

  Spirits be damned, he had difficulty in confessing his feelings. Even when she suggested testing his reach to her flexibility, he wanted to tell her everything but instead could only come up with bad metaphors. There were many awkward conversations, fumbling nervously around her, but it all changed that night before they left for the Omega 4 Relay.

  It was their first time being with another species but it felt so natural. With how many things have gone wrong, he wanted one thing to go right, just once. He got his wish. They were laying in her bed, facing each other, their breathing still heavy from their encounter. Their gazes seemed locked onto each other. Knowing this may be their only night together, it was now or never.

  “Reby, I don’t know what we will face tomorrow. But I do know that I would never forgive myself if I don’t do this. I…” His pause dragged out longer than he expected.

  “You know you can tell me anything. What are you hiding behind those blue eyes?” Her voice was calming, welcoming him to share his thoughts.

  Garrus’s hands slid across the sheets and took both of Reblicah’s hands into his. He squeezed them tightly and whispered, “I love you.”

  “I love you too.”

  “Say it again… please,” he pleaded.

  “I love you too, Garrus.”

  “You have no idea how long I have waited for this. I love you, Shepard. I cannot say it enough. I didn’t know how much you meant to me until I left the Normandy. Every single day, every waking minute, all I could think about was you. Constantly being tempted to try and get in touch with you but I wasn’t fast enough. You were gone… leaving a growing emptiness inside of me. I know I’m going to sound crazy but I spent two years hoping your spirit was there by my side, I even had conversations with your ghost. Even though you weren’t there, you were so real to me. I could hear your voice, see you smile, feel your touch. It was the best way for me to cope. It really felt like I lost my best friend, like I lost… my bondmate.”

  The asari term seemed so fitting. Bondmates meant you were eternal. Even when their partner died, the other would always have their impression. Each species had their way of bonding, like asaris would perform melding. Turians would mark their companion by performing a mutual ritual where one would bite the other, leaving a scar. How Shepard managed to leave her spiritual impression remained a mystery. All Garrus knew is how he belonged to Reblicah, and hopefully, one day she would belong to him.

  “I really should have told you sooner. And even though I said it, I still feel like I’m too late, I’m sorry,” he shyly mentioned watching her brown eyes still gaze at him. Water welled up in his eyes. Ashamed of his emotions, he clenched them shut, hoping she didn’t see. Reby brought their tangled fingers to her lips and gently placed a kiss. Triggering more tears to fight their way out.

  “It’s okay Garrus,” she assured him. She unbound their hands and placed hers along the side of his face, thumbing away the droplets. Her soft human touch was so comforting.

  “I also have a confession,” she began, “It’s been very difficult for me to talk about my death. I may joke about it but that’s just a defense mechanism. In reality, it scares the hell out of me. Dying becomes burned into your memories, scarring you permanently. I’m constantly reliving my final minutes, constantly remembering the… pain…” Her eyes widened and stared off into an empty void.

  Visions of drifting in the dark trenches of space plagued her mind. Clawing at her suit, gasping for air, she felt her body fighting to stay alive. The lack of oxygen tortured her lungs, the pressure of the vacuum pounding against her chest. Everything became blurry before slowly fading to black. Gravely remembering the echo of hearing her heart’s last beat. She gasped, regaining her consciousness.

  “It haunts me…,” Shepard stuttered as she shook her head, hoping the image would vanish. After taking a deep breath, she continued, “When I woke up, it only felt like a few days had passed but it was actually two years. So much had changed, so many had moved on with their lives… I don’t blame them… It’s just really difficult to for me to understand. But even with everything being so different, you make me feel like… I was never gone. You gave me a reason to accept my resurrection. Thank you.”

  Reblicah’s body scooted closer to her turian companion. Placing her hands on his mandibles, she brought his lips to hers. Whispering, “I love you so much, Garrus. I have always had feelings for you.”

  “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

  “To be honest, I never imagined finding happiness in the arms of a turian. With all the tensions between our species, I didn’t think you would feel the same way.”

  “I do, I do feel the same way. And now that I have you, I am never giving you up.” Garrus shifted their bodies until he was over hers. His hand weaved through her arms to the back of her neck and began digging his claws into her hairline. Bringing his forehead to greet hers, he quietly purred, “I will always belong to you, Shepard.”

  Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, her fingertips dancing around the base of his fringe. “There is one thing dying has taught me, and that is how to live,” her words barely left her mouth before pulling him in, locking their lips. They spent the rest of the night passionately sharing their bodies and their thoughts to each other. Trying desperately to catch up on all the years they missed.

  Garrus stared at his console, noticing the time was passing by too slowly. It was barely 40 minutes. Instead of attempting to distract himself for the remaining bit, he opened the doors and began heading towards the elevator. Suddenly, an idea flooded his mind. It was something he thought about before. He questioned if it was too still too early to bring it up and if it was too much to ask from her.

  “I think she is ready,” he reassured himself, remembering all their treasured moments together, smiling as he pressed the button for the Commander’s quarters. He wondered if she will accept it or if she will refuse. The overwhelming feeling of panic and excitement simultaneously raced through his veins. This was really going to happen.

 


	2. Bonding

**Chapter 2 – Bonding**

  “This has to be the longest elevator ride in history!” Garrus Vakarian bellowed, “Not even the one on the Citadel to the docking bay took this long!” He was overwhelmed by his nervousness. Tapping his feet and fumbling with his three-fingered hands, anxiously waiting to arrive at the top level. Usually he had no issues in visiting Reblicah Shepard in her quarters, in fact he loathed leaving, but tonight was different. Vakarian was determined to make Shepard his, if she would accept. The elevator alerted him about his arrival and the door to the Commander’s quarters parted open.

  _‘Spirits guide me.’_

  Arriving early to Reby’s invitation, he expected some playful resistance. But there was none to be found. Only the rhythmic pulses of her radio welcomed him. Garrus paced deeper into her room, slowly bringing his human companion into view.

  Shepard was sitting on her bed, propped up against the headboard. She was so focused on the large canvas displayed over her bent knees that she neglected to see the Gunnery Chief’s entrance. She had a brush carelessly dangling from her fingers, stroking aimlessly at the air. She must have been trying to visualize her painting. But as he got closer, he realized the paint brush motioning through the air was synchronized to the melody like a conductor directing an orchestra. On top of this amusing yet highly unusual sight of his beloved, he could hear a familiar sound faintly wafting across the room, the delicate crooning of Reblicah’s voice.

  He caught her singing once before, during their last shore leave at Illium. The Commander persuaded that they all go to one of the smaller bars holding a karaoke night. After coaxing the rest of the crew to take their turn assaulting the microphone, Shepard stumbled onto the stage. Everyone covered their ears in horror as another drunk human was going to attempt singing. But instead of hearing the shriek of a banshee, the most angelic voice echoed the lounge. The entire bar looked in awe, fastened to their seats, wondering how someone who barked orders all day could sing like a siren. When the song ended, every single patron stood and cheered. She took a bow and escorted herself off the stage. Staggering up to Garrus, she asked to be carried back to the ship, passing out in his arms shortly afterwards.

  This time she wasn’t under any alcoholic influence. Reby’s voice sounded even more hypnotizing. Typically she listened to electronic music and would attempt to dance along, failing horribly. But today she was a heavy metal rocker, which curiously suited her persona. Garrus didn’t recognize the song but could easily see that it was one of her favorites. Head banging with the rhythm, strumming along to the guitar solos. Her body was gracefully accepting every transition, delivering a pleasant performance. He leaned up against the pillar by her desk and contently observed the Commander. Watching as she closed her eyes and passionately sang along:

 _All the pain in the world won’t stop us now._  
For we have each other.  
All the hate in this world can’t tear us apart.  
This love is forever.

  The lyrics seemed fitting to Garrus’s intentions. He thought of the possibility that maybe the spirits were finding ways to reassure him about his decision, and doing a damn good job at that. Filled with the mad admiration for the woman sitting on the bed, all his anxiety seemed to disappear. Garrus never felt so passionately for anyone. He used to think that he would never find someone, cursed to be a bachelor for life. Miserably bound by the red tape of Citadel Security and forced to feel cast aside for his ideals. Then a human Spectre turned his world upside down, giving him the opportunity to change his direction, giving him… hope. He never imagined he would fall for anyone, especially outside his species, but somehow that nymph made him feel complete.

  The song ended and Shepard opened her eyes, sighing as she brought her attention back to the canvas. Yet something stuck out in her peripheral vision. Bringing her gaze towards the anomaly, she noticed the Gunnery Chief standing at the top of her stairs. Based on his smirk, she realized he witnessed the spectacle she was putting on. In one swift move, she dodged towards the radio, turning it off and screamed, “Damn it Garrus, you startled me!” 

  “I didn’t mean to,” he replied striding towards her.

  “How long have you been standing there?”

  “Only for a few seconds, I promise,” crossing his heart with his finger.

  She looked at her watch, noticing his premature arrival. A smile curled from her lips as she playfully imitating a therapist, “Tsst tsst tsst, Mr Vakarian, you’re always so early.”

  “What can I say, I enjoy being punctual.”

  “We’ll have to work on that. Come sit with me,” patting the open spot on her sheets.

  “I’ve never heard of the song you were listening to. What era is it from?” climbing onto the bed and situating himself with his back to her very fluffy pillows.

  “These come from the turn of the 21st century. I found them on the extranet recently. The musicians of that time were very poetic with their lyrics. I find myself becoming easily lost into their melody, obviously.”

  “I enjoyed the show. I love hearing you sing, you should do it more often.”

  “That can be arranged, depending on what I get in return.” She enjoyed making bargains with him. Discovering it was a successful way to get him to do whatever she wanted.

  “I’ll see what I can do on my vigilante’s salary… So what is this all about?” he questioned as he sat next to her, pointing at the array of art supplies. There were cans of different colored paints and an assortment of brushes scattered all over her night stand. Reaching for the canvas she tossed aside during her spectacle, she placed on the floor, leaning against the table.

  “Well, if you must know, the event we are attending has asked for all the guests to bring in a piece of artwork. I figured we could bring in a painting. Something we did together.”

  “Simple enough, what kind of exhibit are we attending?”

  “I cannot tell you, not yet. It’s a surprise.”

  “You know how I don’t like surprises,” staring at the Commander with his stern blue eyes.

  “Yes, I know, but it’ll be worth it.”

  “Fine, I’ll just tolerate it for a few more days. Just curious, but wouldn’t it be logical to paint at your desk? You’re just going to make a mess here.”

  “It would make more sense to move but do you see how relaxed I am here. I mean look at all these pillows. I spend too much time in uncomfortable places. I think I can deal with a little paint on the bed. Plus, painting over there would require me getting up, and I’m feeling really lazy today,” digging her back deeper into her stash of pillows.

  “What’s that old human saying? Oh yeah… stop the presses! Commander Shepard is actually being lazy. Should I be concerned? Should I call Dr. Solus or request Dr Chakwas to check…” Before he could continue, he was getting smacked by one of her pillows. Alas, there was some resistance!

  She pouted, “Can’t I get a day off? I don’t have to be Commander all the time. I like to have recreational hobbies too.”

  “But painting?”

  “So I’ve never painted anything in my life!”

  “Can’t we just shoot something up and call it art.”

  “I thought about it,” Shepard smirked at her turian companion, “it would be a lot easier but it just wouldn’t be as personal. And this event is really special to me.”

  “Did you have any ideas on what you wanted to paint?”

  “Absolutely none,” she sighed.

 “Well, you have the crew fooled. They seem to think you are in a good mood. But I know better than that, what’s wrong, Reby?” his raspy voice pierced right through her smile.

  “How can you tell? Maybe I really am in a good mood,” she scoffed.

  “Call it intuition.”

  Shepard paused for a moment, running through the rolodex in her mind. Turning her head away, she responded, “I don’t know how you do it, Garrus. I try to disguise my emotions but you can always see right through my masks.”

  “You don’t need to hide them from me,” cupping her chin between his fingers.

  At that moment, Garrus stared into Reby’s delicate brown pupils. They glowed, bearing the fragile emotions hidden deep inside, desperately seeking shelter in the protector glaring back. The Commander managed to keep a hardened disposition in front of others, keeping these feelings from consuming her and driving her to the brink of insanity. But behind closed doors, she was breaking into a million pieces, typically finding empty comfort in the liquor bottles stashed in her desk.

  “It’s just been another tough week. I can’t let it get the better of me or we both know what I’ll do. I just feel like I give everything that I can but still get shot down. By the Council, by the Alliance, by Cerberus, nothing I do seems right anymore. I’m really starting to miss the good old days. Hell, I even miss those on the spur missions from Admiral Hackett. At least he appreciated my work,” her eyes welling up.

  Garrus could see every thread of hope Shepard had was being destroyed strand by strand. Losing confidence in her quest to change the world for the better, her attempts seemed pointless. No one understood why she was fighting for a Council who showed very little concern for her since her death. Her last bits of energy spent clashing against those who performed her radical rebirth just to protect her progressive ideals. All Cerberus did was remind her of her duty to the organization, to repay the debt of her resurrection by protecting human kind from the greatest threat ever witnessed.

  The presence of the approaching Reaper army terrified the Commander. It was nearly impossible to destroy one, yet everyone was still relying on her to take out an entire fleet. As much as she despised dwelling over it, Reblicah would have to come to terms knowing this upcoming war might be her last campaign, fully aware this may be the end. Even after the death of the altruist, they would only award her sacrifice with meaningless medals and hollow titles like “The World’s Paragon” and “The Savior of the Galaxy.”

  As bleak as Shepard’s future was, Garrus was dedicated to standing strongly by her side. To catch her when she falls, protecting her when things become too much to handle. To being her outlet, sharing the burden she was carrying. Nothing would shatter the devotion to the human he cared so deeply for. He committed his life to his commanding officer, making sure she was not going to be alone.

   “We all appreciate what you’ve done Commander, we couldn’t do any of this without you and I mean that. You may not receive the thanks you deserve, but as long as you just keep doing what you believe is right, that’s all that should matter.”

  “I know I cannot say this enough but thank you for being here for me, Garrus. I’m a lucky woman to have you.” Her smile returned to her face, making their brief appearance. A twinkle of hope, like a ray of sun beaming through the heavy rain clouds

  _‘Do it now, Vakarian. This is the perfect moment.’_

  “Commander… Reblicah Marie Shepard… Reby…” The Gunnery Chief took her hands into his, feeling the soft touch of her fingers rubbing against the insides of his tense palms. “I want you to know that you are the light that keeps me going in this dark world. I lose my way when I don’t have you around. You saved my life, in so many ways, and I want to return my gratitude. I know I cannot offer you much. But I will always be here for you, every step of the way. As long as I’m around, you are never going to be alone. Nothing would please me more than to completely devote my life to you, sharing your pain and victories, and to ask…”

  _’Come on, Vakarian. You can do this.’_

  “Will you… give me the honor of making you mine?” All his emotions ran rampant inside, with anxiety and dread at the forefront and steadily building stronger with each passing second. His piercing blue eyes fixated on Shepard, anticipating her answer. The atmosphere in the room changed. The air felt thick and seemed difficult to breathe. All of the ambient sounds faded away, leaving a numbing silence in their absence.

  Then her calming voice broke through the barrier, politely asking, “You mean to mark me, right?”

  Garrus responded with a nod. Attempting to clarify, “I know it is a lot to ask. It’s uncommon for humans and turians to bond, with us being so… different. Not to mention our questionable history. Marking is symbolic for my species and I would love to share that tradition with you. I would understand if you want to wait until after a… oh what is it called… a wedding ceremony. Or if you are against it, I can, I, uh, now I’m rambling like a fool.”

  “Garrus, it’s okay,” she smiled, “I would be honored to bear your mark.”

  Immediately he felt the crushing weight of the environment dissipate. Her smile broke the spell holding him hostage. With all his senses flooding back, one stood out the most... ecstasy. The sheer euphoria left him in a trance. _'S_ _he said she would be honored... she said yes.’_

  “I’m actually surprised you didn’t ask me sooner,” she continued.

  “I was nervous, obviously. I didn’t know if we were even ready. The significance in marking your mate shows your eternal bond to each other. Let alone I didn’t think you would allow me, since it may hurt.”

  “I’ve been shot, stabbed, poisoned, kicked, thrown, hell I was dead. I think I can survive one bite. In fact, I would gladly accept being bitten by you than be shot at again, but that is inevitable with me. Bullets seem to be highly attracted to me for some reason. All these damn implants must be making me a walking magnet.”

  “Isn’t that the truth,” he chuckled.

  Shepard composed herself, “I do understand what this means. As far as I am concerned, we already belong to each other. Why not go the final step and seal the bond? I want this, Garrus. I don’t want to wait. We both know that my future… our future… is so unstable. If we wait, it might be too late. But… we have this moment,” squeezing his talons, pulling him down to her level. She waited until her lips were brushing against his to whisper, “right now.”  

  Feeling his instincts take control, Garrus freed his hands and brought them to her face, passionately locking their mouths. Even though he couldn’t kiss back the way humans do, he loved the feeling of her dexterous lips on his. Allowing her tongue to trail against his opening, to flick against his tongue and tease it. It drove tremors down his spine, causing his mandibles to twitch.

  Upon separating their jaws, Reby’s breathing was heavy, every inhale expanded her chest. Garrus brought his face to her bust, nuzzling against her fabric restraints, taking in the familiar scent that defined Shepard. Placing his hand on the small of her back, she arched her body towards the pillows, directing their bodies down. 

  As he positioned himself above her, Shepard’s wandering hands began tugging the zipper for his uniform, exposing his plated skin underneath. The cold air rushing in, striking against his body’s rising temperature. Taking hold of his shirt, he pulled his arms through the sleeves revealing his upper half, and tossed the cloth away.

  Bringing his attention to the overdressed Commander, she needed out of her constricting uniform. Garrus slid his talons under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin radiate against his claws. Pushing the cloth up her torso, it began bearing the flesh hidden underneath. Reblicah rubbed her hands from his shoulders down his arms, following the ridges in his plates. When she reached his hands, she grabbed the tail of her shirt, pulling it over her head, and cast it aside.

  Studying the uncovered human that lay cushioned below him, Garrus memorized every curve her body held. Even though he explored every bit of her body before, it still felt like an adventure, each time becoming a new experience. He loved her smooth skin. It was so delicate, so… sensitive.

  Grabbing the sides of her waist triggered her to squirm, wildly making his mandibles fluctuate. Guiding his hand up her stomach and around the contours of her chest, every movement on her figure had a reaction. The response elevated around her collar, her weakness. When he rubbed his finger down the traces of her neck, it sent shivers down her spine, causing her hair to stand on end. The sight of her vibration triggered him to growl. Reby wrapped her arms around the neck of the turian, feeling the rumble. She began massaging the base of his fringe, clawing her fingers into his skin, pushing her tips around his plates. His neck tensed at her fingertips, growling louder.

  Garrus could no longer resist. He leaned into her neck, nestling his nose faintly against the location of their bonding. The heat escaping her neck, welcomed his arrival.

  “Are you ready?” motioning the ridges of his mouth lightly against her skin.

  “Yes.” She closed her eyes, her heart beating against her ribcage, harder and harder, anticipating him.

  “With this mark, we will be bound. We will belong to each other, loyal to the end. Our spirits, our minds, and our hearts, linked as one. Never breaking the bond between us, this is our promise,” his words echoing, purring.

  His mouth wrapped around the side of her neck, breathing her in. Closing down and allowing his teeth to scratch the surface, feeling her pulse pounding through her skin. Reby let out a quiet moan as his sharp teeth dug deeper and deeper, the pressure in his jaw increasing gradually. Then they successfully broke through, thrusting through the surface. A strong burning sensation beckoned, causing her head to jolt back. Moaning louder, she felt her blood rushing through the new openings.

  Tasting Shepard’s livelihood being summoned into him, Garrus’s instincts urged to continue. He clenched his eyes shut, sinking his teeth further into her flesh, pursuing to seal their bond. Imagining their hearts beating together, their spirits binding, their two bodies mended into one. Embracing his mark, he persisted, imprinting Reby mentally, physically, spiritually. The intense connection made his body tremble, sending out a muffled growl.

  Reaching what felt like an orgasmic peak, Reblicah’s body quivered uncontrollably. Her heavy breathing made her moans sound like whimpers. She never felt such a fierce exchange. The ritual consumed more than she expected, not even their sexual encounters drained her energy like this. This was a new experience entirely. Her senses tingled, even the way he felt at her finger tips seemed intensified. The burning from her open wounds faded away, being replaced with a strong impression. Becoming highly receptive to any separation from the turian she bonded with, making any time apart intolerable.

  Garrus slowly brought his teeth out from her flesh, careful to not irritate the damaged area. Panting through the gaps in his mouth, he took a look into his companion’s eyes. There was a new shine, a look that will stay etched forever in his mind. They looked broken yet whole, confused but somehow confident, peaceful and wounded, all at once. She went through a ritual very few humans endured.

  Noticing the red droplets filling up the open holes on her neck, Garrus grew concerned. He attempted to move but felt her hands grip him firmly.

  “Please don’t go,” she pleaded with softened breaths.

  “I just want to get you some medi-gel.”

  “No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

  “But…” he immediately got interrupted with her finger over his lips.

  “Just lay here with me.”

  Garrus didn’t put up any more resistance. He brought his forehead to meet hers. She responded by gently rubbing the tip of her nose against his, looking exhausted from the ordeal. He closed his eyes, taking in this moment. She was his.

 

 The Way You Taste by Lady Grush/Krubbus (commissioned by me for this chapter in Feb 2011)

 

 


	3. Messy Awakenings

Chapter 3 – Messy Awakenings

 

  Garrus was the first to wake. Lying directly behind Reblicah, his head was nestled in the crevasse of her neck. Her shape fit so perfectly against him, linking them together seamlessly. The stray strands of her hair tickled his nose, as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. Her smooth skin against his bare chest plate, little tremors softly pulsated with every beat of her heart against his rough carapace.

  As he shifted his body away, Garrus couldn’t resist looking at his lover. Shepard was in her usual sleeping attire, wearing just a black tank top and matching boy short panties. The white blanket entwined around her long legs, wrapping snuggly against the curves of her thighs. She was curled up on her side. Her head rested on her arms, her long golden brown hair sprawled in every direction. How could such a tangled mess sleep so peacefully?

  He noticed her mark, still pink but already starting to scab over. She was indeed a fast healer. The symbol of their union sparked an eternal flame within the Gunnery Chief. A sense of completeness engulfed him. He was no longer alone in the world. Every hour, every minute, every second he spent with Reblicah became a treasured memory. The best thing he could have ever asked for lay before him. There was no way anyone or anything could take her away from him.

  His claws lightly grazed the skin around the mark, rousing Shepard back to life. She stretched onto her back, her body branching longer than the turian’s. After bending her torso around, she looked up at Garrus with a smile. Her smile seemed so pure like she just received the best rest in her existence, a night filled with magical dreams. Using her left arm, Reby propped herself up and shook her mane back into place.

  “How’s it looking?” the Commander groggily asked as her eyes were still adjusting to the fluorescent glow from the aquarium in her quarters.

  “Actually, it looks nearly healed.”

  “I told you I would be fine.”

  “How are you feeling?”

  “Amazing,” the smile still resting on her lips, “And you?”

  “No words can describe how incredible I feel.”

  “I’m sure there are… give it some time, after all it’s still only morning,” playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Her turian partner let out a single chuckle in amusement.

  Shepard shifted her body to the edge of the bed, allowing her feet to barely touch the floor. Garrus followed suit, positioning himself directly behind Reblicah with one leg on each side. She continued her morning ritual, extending her arms straight up and cracking her neck. Reaching back, she leaned into his chest and brought her hands together on the base of his fringe. Scooting closer, Garrus wrapped his arms around her slender waist and brushed his mandible against her ear.

  “Garrus?”

  “Yes?” his voice purred against her lobe.

  “I noticed we have some time before I get summoned…” her breath lingering as she nuzzled his cheek.

  “What do you have in mind, Shepard?”

  “Well,” biting her lip, Shepard quickly turned her body around to face him. As she was repositioning herself, she strategically put her right knee against the inner of his legs. Her body straddled him, grinding her thigh against his. She swayed her hips across his leg and mimicked the actions stirring in her active mind. The look of a predator flared in her eyes. Reblicah required someone who was as strong and equally as playful to satiate her desires. Luckily, the officer below her fulfilled both requirements.

  “Does this answer your question, Vakarian?”

  “Indeed it does.”

  “And?” Her fingers kneaded against his softer areas, like a cat showing affection.

  Every location she touched tingled with anticipation. Enthralled with the lithely movements her body made to arouse him, Garrus growled in approval. The aura surrounding his companion invoked his primitive impulse. His instincts craving every bit of her… to taste her… to be inside her… enticing every single one of his senses, the burning desire consumed him. Digging his talons into her side, he invoked a whimper to escape. Quickly setting in motion what sealed their frenzy.

  In one swift move, Shepard pushed Garrus down. Pinning him against the sheets with such force, he barely had time to react before her body mounted his. Hunched over her incapacitated turian, Reby traced the plating on his chest with her fingertips. Her fiery gaze locked onto his as she studied his reactions to each sensitive area she discovered.

  She leaned forward, using her knee to spread his legs a little further. Her hand slithered its way down his torso, only to be interrupted by the clasp of his pants. She selfishly tugged them away, determined to remove her obstacle.

  “You, dear sir, wear too much,” she pouted.

  “I could say the same about you. I’m surprised you don’t sleep completely nude.”

  “I would… but if we get attacked, my enemies would receive quite a nice view while I kill them.”

  “But it can serve as a great distraction.”

  “Wonderful. Let me try that the next time I am on the battlefield.”

  “Promise?”

  “You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you.”

  “That’s okay. I’ll take what I can now.”

  Garrus pushed his hands up underneath her top, baring her luscious stomach. The curve of her midriff gradually being revealed the more he continued. Navigating his way up her torso, he slid her top to rest above her supple breasts. He took her soft mounds into his hands and wrapped his claws around her nipples. As he gently pinched her areolas, Shepard quivered. Throwing her head back in approval, the sound of a faint moan escaped.

  Tempted by the noise his mate displayed, the Gunnery Chief pulled himself up to bring their chests parallel. Her welcoming body greeted his, pushing up tightly against his plate. The tips of his claws followed the length of her arm, from her wrist up to her shoulder, causing a trail of horripilation in their wake. His hand navigated its way around her neck to the base of her hairline. Entangling his claws in her hair, wrapping strands around his fingers. When he got a good grip, he gently tugged her head aside and buried his face into her neck.

  The sweet scent of her skin was tantalizing. Garrus couldn’t resist tasting the Commander’s flesh. His tongue lightly flickered against her collar. Grazing his lips up to her ear he gently nibbled the lobe. With another cry of pleasure, Reby removed her black tank top. Her nude bust pressed up snugly against Garrus. Directing his hands down her bare skin and cupping them at the base of her bottom, he continued to arouse the Commander with his tongue.

  After tightening his grip on her thighs, Garrus shifted their bodies toward the pillows. He crawled on top of her, his knees elevating his body above hers. He lowered his head down to the valley of her neck and purred at her delicate skin. The noise he bellowed becoming louder the more he tugged at her black shorts, demanding their removal. Sliding the fabric down to reveal the sensitive opening between her long legs, the warmth coming from the slot anxiously waited for his arrival. Upon tossing the panties aside, he centered his attention on massaging the tip of Shepard’s nub. Watching as the whites of her eyes roll into her sockets, her hands desperately clasped at the sheets the more he rubbed his talon against her. Her moans growing heavier with each stroke.

**_BANG RATTLE TING_ **

  The sound of metal cans falling abruptly halted their fervor. All the paint Shepard had resting on the bedside table toppled over and left a muddled mess in their wake. The open canisters created a vibrant puddle on the floor, dripping colors all across the previously naked canvas.

  Feeling like the moment was ripped away, Garrus sighed, “We should clean up this mess.”

  But as soon as he tried to pull away, Reby’s grip brought his focus back to her, “What mess?”

  “What do you call that?” he motioned.

  She paused to stare at the colorful path of destruction and then chuckled, “Art?”

  “It’s making a mess.”

  “No it’s not.”

  “Yes it is.”

  She reached down to the puddle and placed her index finger into the pool of orange paint then dabbed the paint on his nose. Snarling, “ _NOW_ we’re making a mess.”

  “You’re asking for it,” he growled.

  “Promise?” The mischievous curl in her lips said it all. Reby placed her right hand into the red paint and placed it to his chest, perfectly putting it where his heart would be. The act sealed their declaration of war.

  Garrus dipped his talons into the blue can. Swiping the paint across her chest and leaving a print on her breast. A twitch in her eyebrow confirmed the minx’s playful nature. One after the other, they repeatedly reached for the pigments and smeared their counterpart. Whatever they could claim within their reach would quickly become imprinted.

  Through the panting and giggling, the two stopped to view their collateral damage. They couldn’t resist laughing at the mess they created. Their bodies were covered in all the various pigments, barely leaving a spot nude. Giving a new definition for “battle damage,” whatever ended on their skin found their way to her sheets. What was once white is now covered in every color under the rainbow. Blended and smeared together to create all the different shades and hues.

  Once their chuckles died down, their eyes met. Darting over the figure before them and memorizing each other’s new markings, the Commander squirmed beneath her Gunnery Chief. Suggestively insisting they were far from finished, Reblicah swiftly forced her lips to his with such intensity that Garrus could hardly contain his balance. Every kiss displayed the sheer passion and urgency burning within. Her hands eagerly ran down his chest, anticipating the groan she’ll hear the moment her fingers reached his erect member. Encircling it with her palm, she stroked him gently. Each caress made his stiffness increase. Being rewarded with a soft growl, she repeatedly pleased and teased his member with her fingers.

  Aching to return the favor, Garrus’ piercing blue eyes were ablaze with desire. His talons traced the valley between her legs. Pushing her thighs aside and preparing for his access, he took hold and guided his erection delicately into Reby’s opening. The tension of the fingers burying into his arm subliminally determined the depth of his entrance. Her teeth clenched from the intensity piercing into her, demanding a brief moment to adjust. With a small nod, she signaled his continuation and he pushed further.

  His erection swelled inside of her clenching walls with each thrust. Her wet lips clutched around him, lubricating his every motion. Their bodies were in sync, moving together with every push. Her legs wrapped around him, suggesting his penetration go deeper. With each heave he embedded himself more and more into her, feeling the vibrations from her legs urging every thrust, each bit of momentum advancing their climax to its apex.

  The heavy moans escaping from her lips were gradually becoming louder. Her muscles contracted on his hardness, the pressure building within her with increasing hunger. Digging her fingertips into the sheets, she buried her head deeper into the pillow as her body quivered from the overwhelming pleasure. Electric shocks passed through every nerve-ending when she hit her orgasmic peak.

  With one last thrust of passion, Garrus erupted into her. Shuddering as the groans bellowed from his chest. His mandibles fluctuated with every breath. After gently pulling himself out, he collapsed on the bed. Lying snugly behind his companion, he wrapped his arms around her chest and squeezed her close.

  “We’re getting better at this,” he commented. He noticed she didn’t have any chaffing or scratch marks from their sexual encounter. They progressed so much from their first night together, teaching each other their forms of intercourse and mending it to fit into a performance both would enjoy. The mutual ground they formed further indicated the depth of their relationship.

  “Yes we are,” she smiled back.

  Shepard noticed the canvas that still rested against her night table. No longer bare, it showed the colors of their encounter. The left side was covered in orange paint while the other side had yellow and some traces of green. She picked it up and chuckled, “See. It just needed our creative ‘touch.’”

  Garrus huffed at her wording.

  “Although, it feels like it’s missing something,” she squinted.

  “Like what?”

  “I don’t know yet,” she pondered, trying to figure out the final piece to complete their artwork.

  As preoccupied his partner was, it didn’t stop Garrus from enjoying their remaining moments together. Nuzzling against her cheek, he took in the aroma of their sex and the lingering scent of the paint. Reby acknowledged the affection by sharing a few kisses on his mandible. Then she would return to being deep in thought, blankly staring at the canvas. He knew it was the opportune time to mention his recent concern.

  “Reby,” Garrus paused, “I was thinking, it’s not fair that I got to mark you and you cannot mark me in return. Maybe I could wear a ring… that’s what humans do, right?”

  “But Garrus… I already marked you.”

  “How?” he asked confused.

  “I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

  “Enlighten me then.”

  “See my handprint?”

  “Which one? I have many of them,” gesturing at the prints all over his torso, “So you’ll have to be more specific.”

  “There is only one in my favorite color.”

  Garrus remembered the single red handprint strategically located directly over his heart. He put his hand over it, honored by her gift. “Thank you.”

  “With that mark, you belong to me,” she smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

  “I really appreciate it but…”

  “What?”

  “It’s hardly permanent.”

  “Then I’ll just have to do it again and again. I don’t think you will mind,” she teased but could see it wasn’t good enough for him. He needed something more concrete so she suggested, “How about getting it tattooed on like the pattern on your face?”

  “That is definitely something I can do,” instantly glowing from the remark. “Actually, this gives me an idea for our painting.”

  Garrus leaned over and put his hand in the red paint. He placed it in the middle of the canvas. Seeing his action, Reby did the same and put her handprint next to his. When they lifted them away, their prints remained.

  “Perfect,” she said contently, “Now I can stop worrying about it.” She set the completed artwork down on a clear area near the bed and turned to face her bondmate. Cupping his face into her hands, she brought her forehead to join his.

                           (Created by RebelATS)

  “Reblicah?”

  “Yes.”

  “You are the best thi…”

  Before Garrus could finish his sentence, the Normandy’s AI beaconed through the intercom, “Commander.”

  Shepard immediately let out a long sigh. She rolled her eyes and responded, “Yes EDI.”

  “Dr Solus is requesting your presence in the laboratory at your earliest convenience.”

  “Thank you EDI, I will be on my way.”

  “You don’t have to go yet.”

  “I wish I could stay but alas I have been summoned. I’m sure everyone wants me to confirm their duties before we arrive at the Citadel,” she sat up and smirked, “This will be an interesting walk to the laboratory.”

  “Wait… you’re going out like that?” he questioned, motioning towards her painted skin.

  “Well, technically I’m covered so why would I need clothes,” she joshed as she got up.

  “I don’t think the crew would appreciate it as much as I do.”

  “True,” she sighed and headed towards her bathroom, turning on her shower. As the water stream steadied, he could hear her beckoning him, “Are you coming?”

  “Oh!” Garrus shot up on the bed, “You want me to join?”

  Reblicah’s head peaked around the doorframe, “You’re covered in paint too. I can’t have my Gunnery Chief calibrating in those colors!”

  He chuckled before making his way to the shower.

 


End file.
